HIV and Aging: From the Mitochondria to the Metropolis. The primary aims of this R13 application are to: a) conduct 3 annual conferences of expanding geographical scope (Southern region, national, international) aimed at increasing research and moving the science in HIV and Aging forward; and b) increase the pipeline of diverse early stage investigators focused on the gaps in this area. The findings and recommendations from the Office of AIDS Research (OAR) Working Group on HIV and Aging (WG) form the foundation and framework for our conferences. Our intent is to attract and bring together experts, clinicians, early stage investigators, and community leaders from the fields of both HIV and Aging. We expect these conferences to lead to the following outcomes: a) increase knowledge in the field and provide a viable mechanism for translating basic and clinical science findings to the community of persons living with HIV/AIDS (PLWH) (i.e., from the mitochondria to the metropolis); b) formation of special interest groups that will focus on clinical and research gaps c) development of researchers and research proposals related to the agenda outlined by the WG and operationalized via the conferences; d) dissemination of conference content across a broad range of professionals and venues. The conferences will be planned by Executive and Scientific Boards with substantial representation from the community. The Executive Board will be led by Co- PI's from Emory's CFAR, Center for Health and Aging, and Alzheimer's Disease Research Center with strong collaboration by CFARs and Centers for Aging in the South and the HIV and Aging Inter-CFAR Working Group. The first and third conference will be in Atlanta, GA (Emory University CFAR); the second will be in Durham, NC (Duke University CFAR). The aims are: 1. Host 3 annual conferences of expanding geographical scope and reach that address and translate gaps in knowledge and research outlined by the OAR WG. All conferences will contain threads of the following concepts: Frailty (encompassing multimorbidity, functional decline, and vulnerability to illness), Chronic Inflammation, Personalized Care, and Care Implications (including for informal caregivers). Content ranging from basic/physiologic science, clinical care, and translation to the broader community will be included. We will have a Mitochondria to Metropolis theme. Specific foci include: Year 1 (2014; Regional): Multimorbidities; Year 2 (2015; National): Biomarkers; Year 3 (2016; International): Societal Infrastructure and Caregiving Issues with Special Populations (Women, MSM, LGBT, Substance users, Minorities). 2. Create and build a pipeline of diverse multidisciplinary scientists who will conduct translational research focused on the gaps in knowledge and research related to HIV and Aging. We will: Invite program officers from key NIH/HRSA/CDC organizations to discuss strategic priorities and funding opportunities; establish an HIV and Aging listserv which will provide a forum of information and collaboration; form research special interest groups, and include a structured mentoring day component for early stage researchers.